Camisado
by itsmereirei
Summary: Shizuo x Izaya, It's contents are simple: pure and utter smut. Don't like it, Don't read it, that's all I have to say...


The warmth of his touch, the passion in his gaze, the sound of his voice whenever he whispers my name, He always does the unexpected, and it almost feels like a raid, attacking my whole entire being in an abrupt manner, and whenever there's an attack there will always be an equivalent counterattack.

Here we are, bodies tangled together, bruising each other's lips, and pushing our bodies to the farthest extent, It's always rough when it's with Shizu-Chan and also sudden but I don't really mind. Making out in a public bathroom isn't really my ideal Friday night but if it's with this man, then I'm willing to offer my time.

I feel his mouth, seductively sucking on my neck, and a possible bruise forming on every part he sucked on, his hands, sliding down to my lower body, massaging my already erect member, I couldn't help but moan. His hands caressing every part he can touch, slowly removing my clothes, I then feel his lips pressed on mine, violently inserting his tongue inside my mouth, It's only the start and I've never felt this hot, I've surrendered completely to his touch, knowing that this is what both of us wanted, since resistance will simply just be stupid of me.

My body, pressed on the wall and Shizu-chan, carelessly throwing my coat on the ground. This is too much and I love it. I then feel his right hand pulling both my hands above my head and his left, unzipping my pants and pulling them down, and I then feel it, his hands rubbing my hardened erection, teasing me, making my brain all clouded up with lust, and I hate how all I could do was surrender and just moan.

"Shizu-Chaa-an, Stop tea-asing." I stutter out while he bites a part of my neck really hard.

"Beg for it." He says as he averts his eyes on mine and grins evily.

"Ho-w?" I asks him, I know that this is really something people wouldn't expect from me, begging for more from Shizu-Chan, Ecstasy taking over my whole entire system, but I don't care, besides, I wanted this, and I never back out whenever I want something, no matter what the cost.

"Tell me how you want me to do you?" He says, smirking right at me.

"Fuck me.. Fuck it, just fuck me already! I want you to show no mercy on me, give it to me hard!" I exclaim, since I couldn't hold back any longer, I wanted him so badly…

"Fine.." he averts his eyes on mine and stares for a moment, he then slams his mouth against mine, not caring how sloppy things have become, not caring about how crushed our prides are right now, all we know is that at that certain moment, our time is fleeting, nothing will happen if we don't take our chance, We just wanted our bodies to touch each other, until we get our guaranteed satisfaction, there's nothing wrong with getting what you need.

I then felt his hands, pulling on my cock, gagging it in a painfully slow manner.

"Shizu—Ah—Sto-p-Te-Ah-sing." I stutter out.

He then pulls my pants down the ground and kicks it away, including my underwear, and he then places my legs behind his back and my arms around his neck, I then felt his fingers forcing my mouth to open.

"Suck it." He says, I then obediently do as he says and sucked his fingers, three fingers inside my mouth, covered in my own saliva. After a few minutes, he then removes it and I then felt a finger inside my hole, He slowly inserts a finger inside me, putting it in and out in a very slow phase, driving me mad with lust, after a few moments, a second finger was added and then a third, Teasing my hole and driving me insane with lust, I then moan like a whore, So what? I can't help it, Shizu-Chan's just too damn good.

After a few minutes of foreplay, Shizu-Chan then unzips his own pants and pulls them down and kicks them to the ground.

"Calm down a little." He says, I then felt him insert his cock inside me, It's unfair! It's too big! I was afraid that it wasn't going to fit, even though we did it a few times before.

"Gah- - You- re- - too—t-ight!" He says as he pushes it farther.

"Ah-Shiz-u-Cha-n!" I cry out

He then slowly moves in and out of my hole, and after a while, he then picked up his phase and went faster and deeper, desperately searching for my prostate, which he hits every time he thrusts in, as minutes pass by, he thrusts inside me faster and faster, leaving us panting and crying out for more. Our sweat and saliva mixing together, the sounds of our moans, For a moment, we were connected and I really didn't want that moment to end, but we can't always get what we want, but even if we do, you wouldn't realize what you had until you lost it.

"I'm about to c-um!" Shizuo exclaims

Then after a while, we both released at the same time, catching our breaths for a few seconds, then probably returning to the way we were again after this. Shizuo then picks up his clothes and starts to clean himself.

"Hey flea." He calls out to me.

"I'm surprised you're body's able to hold up like this." He says

"Is that a compliment I detect?" I say out of sarcasm as I clean myself up too.

"Hmm.. I'm just shocked." He says as he finishes dressing up and is ready to leave.

"I am too." I reply, I then stare at him and adore his muscular build for a moment, hoping that this wouldn't disrupt our relationship at all, which I knew it wouldn't, since I know it's impossible for both of us to fall in love…

"See you around.." Shizuo says as he unlocks the bathroom door and leaves…

"I hope so.." I reply, Shizuo's been attacking me unexpectedly a lot lately, like a camisado, and he leaves me, craving for more…


End file.
